


Mark

by perplexingly



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Art, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5932311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perplexingly/pseuds/perplexingly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A treat for Sath for the Chocolate Box Exchange. Illustration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sath/gifts).




End file.
